Insanity
by Goldenthorns
Summary: Insane? I was sitting in a padded room with a straight jacket in. I don't think I was insane. I just knew what reality was. They called it depression.
1. Chapter 1

Insane? I was sitting in a padded room with a straight jacket in. I don't think I am insane. I just knew what reality was. They called it depression. I guess your wondering how I even got in a mental hospital? Darry found me trying to kill myself. He freaked out. Perhaps next time I should check whose car it was before I jumped in front of it. I threw a fit when I got here and the doctors put me in here. I have been at this place off and on for a couple of months... No sign of improvement. Every time I get checked out I get checked back in. I was the youngest here. There used to be a 13 year old that "was cured" but I know what really happened. Rumor was that she hung herself with her blankets and clothes. I only had about a day left in this room. Perhaps I should slept threw it. It was boring. But I never get any sleep anymore. If I had a nightmare they made me take theses funny pills. I had enough to take and I didn't want anymore. I saw the door suddenly swing open. My doctor apeared and I wanted to spit in his face. I have done that before and it was fun, but it would get me even more time here.

" Hello Dr. Marly!" I greet him cheerfully, using every ounce of self control I have not to spit in his face.

" Hey Ponyboy!" He ruffles my ungreased hair, " I have something great to tell you!"

" Really?" I wanted to roll my eyes. This voice was really annoying.

" Me and a couple of other doctors have come up with a medical breakthrough! If you wish to participate all you have to take one pill. No oyher medication!"

" Sure..." I didn't really care. If it wrecked my body I wouldn't care.

Boy. I was wrong

* * *

"Honey!" a nurse knocked on my door, " Time for you medicine!" She came into my room. I had a roommate but he was stuck in white hell( that's what we called the padded room) I jumped up and quickly took the small white pill.

" Open your mouth." She commanded. I had to laugh a little before doing so. She knew me too well. She left and went back to my desk. I wasn't alone. The camera in the top corner of the room watched me. I hated it. They allowed me to have a couple of crayons and a piece of paper. They took my drawings after. I learned that the hard way. My vison became blurry suddenly. What was happening to me? I stood up to call a nurse but colapsed infront of the door. Welcomed darkness surrounded me.

* * *

**SORRY. I have been having writers block and began typing this... gtg to bed now...**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a hospital bed. The doctor sat next to me.

" How ya feeling Ponyboy?" his grin seemed as if it was painted on his face.

" Why am I here?"

" Your body was just... Erm... Shocked! To the new medicine. Don't worry-"

I wasn't. At least thats what I wanted to tell myself.

" -It is a normal reaction. Now tell me how are you feeling?"

Horrible. Like stabbing you in the face with one of the needles surrounding me.

" Fine. I guess."

" Great!" he stood up," Now if things are going as good in a month we get to go on a trip!"

" Really? Thats cool, were?" I was lying and the doctor didn't even notice. Or maybe he didn't care? I wouldn't be surprised.

" A big doctor meeting so that they can see how good you are! And they are..." he grabbed a needle that was supposed to have stuff that knocks you out. It didn't even work. The nurse who bought it was cheap. It was basically as effective as water. I acted like it worked. Though some did and some didn't. I closed my eyes as he shot me. All an act. Like I am an actor in Hollywood. But this was reality.

" Doctor, is he asleep?" I heard my least favorite nurse come in. Someone poked me in the face. How professional.

" Yes...You know I think we got it right this time."

I heard a loud female laugh.

" Right? We changed nothing! Perhaps that other girl... -What was her name? Ellie or something- was weak."

" Ya, this one is a fighter."

Wait... They have tested on the other kid before? Why didn't they give up when she died.

" As long as we can keep this one alive doctor... What will happen?"

" Then we can present him to others saying he has made a wonerful improvement! We would get rich!"

Improvement? Like that would ever happen

" Come on, let's continue this in my office. I think I saw him move. Call someone to move him back to his room."

Thank god. They left and someone pushed me away. As soon as I was back in my own room and they shut the door I jumped up. My roommate was on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey horse. How's things not hanging?" My roommate always talked pretty funny. It was hard to understand him. He had a British accent which made things even harder.

" Good. They finally let you out?"

" You know that I might go back their tonight if I find any more bags here."

He had a weird fear of bags. I never really understood.

" I see. You know I found out what happened to that girl. You gotta promise not to tell."

" Will the bags get me if I do?"

" Uh... Yes" I lied.

" okay... Tell me."

* * *

**SO I TYPED THIS ON A IPAD ANY WEIRD MISTAKES TELL ME! LIKE IT ALMOST CHANGED NOT HANGING TO GROIN HANGING. Review? Chocolate cake for all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I am updating! I had too much sugar! Cookies are cool! I am going to shut and and write...**

**Oh ya and somebody wanted Ponyboy to murder someone. My parents are going to wonder why I looked up how to kill someone... I PROMISE I WILL NEVER DO THAT BLOOD MAKES ME WANT TO PUKE! Well if it is real. Like I accidentally cut my finger today.I started freaking out and felt really sick. The killing will be next chapter.**

* * *

The effects of the pill were getting worse on my body. I didn't collapse like the first time. My thoughts became dark and everyone who came near me I wanted to kill. The month was coming to an end. The doctor was still going to to present me. He was going to let me stay with my brothers for a few days before I leave. I didn't want too but, my own house was much better then the mental hospital. Dr. Marly roughly shoved me in the backseat. I glared at him and sat up. I buckled himself in right as the car lurched forward. I hit my head on the seat in front of me. The doctor just chuckled and continued driving.

" Don't die before we get there!"

" Of course not!" I smiled. _You might though..._

Laughing to myself, I looked out the window. Nothing was growing since it was winter.

_Dead grass... Dead flowers... Dead me?_

I won't die yet. Something stops me. I keep thinking that I jumped in front of Darry's car because I wanted someone to save me. It can't true, just the medicine talking right?

Before I know it the doctor has driven to my house. I shakily stepped out of the car and debated if I should run.

" Ponyboy!" Someone yells before I can. Sodapop gives me a bear hug.

" Hey..." The sound barely comes out. I don't know why I got nervous all of the sudden. Sodapop is no stranger. Something about him is off. He let's go and starts pulling me inside; leaving Darry too talk to Dr. Marly. I kinda feel bad for him.

" So is it true, are you getting better?" Soda asked when he closed the door.

" Yep!" _No I am getting worse. Also, you would look nice without a head._

" Maybe you can come home soon!" He looked me dead in the eye," For good!"

" Maybe..." I felt bad having to lie to him.

" Well I am happy you home for a little bit!"

" Me too." And for once, I wasn't lying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers! I am making a quick update for you all sense last chapter was rather short!**

**The first part of this is a dream... hehehehe don't worry imaginedragons4eva XD. **

**Warning: MURDER HAHAHAHAHA. **

**My least favorite charecter will get murdered XD Bloodyblackrosepetals helped with murder scene :D**

* * *

_I was laying in a field of flowers. The sky was had few cloud in it. One looked like a cute little bunny. _

_" Ponyboy!" I looked in front of me to see Sodapop._

_" Hey Sodapop! " I smiled and sat up._

_" How's my favorite little brother doing?"_

_" I am you only little brother Soda!" I laughed. Soda face went blank._

_" Soda?" I asked. The sky turned pitch black and I couldn't see anything around me._

_" Soda!" I screamed. I tried to look around for him but tripped on something. I looked down. It cut my leg. Picking it up, I realized it was a knife._

_" Boo." Someone whispered in my ear. I spun around and stabbed them. But it was... Soda?_

_" Soda I am so sorry! I sobbed. I stabbed him in the stomach so he could live right? The blood coming out of Soda's mouth made me think no. _

* * *

I forced open my eyes. I was in bed with Soda? So that all was a dream. I jumped out of bed. Walking would help me clear my mind. The window was open so I jumped out of that. The house was only one story; so sadly, I couldn't hurt myself jumping out. I made sure I had my switchblade with me first. It made me feel safe for some odd reason. It wasn't long till I wandered to some rich gatedcommunity. A car pull up right as ai got to the fence. Hiding in the bushes, I saw Cherry and some guy in the car. The gate opened for them and I snuck in to. They were going slow. I just ran a little behind the car. They didn't seem to notice me. I hid again when the car stopped in front of a very fancy house. Cherry made the mistake of leaving the door open. I slipped in the house and listened to her conversation.

" -you stay? My parents aren't home!" Cherry's sickly sweet voice laughed. I hated her with all my heart. She is the reason my friends and Bob are dead. Anger filled me and I reached for my switchblade.

" Sorry baby..." The boy sighed," I gotta get home!"

" Okay..." I heard a kissing sound then the front door close. I then heard the car drive off. Silently stepping behind Cherry, I quickly slit her throat. I smiled a wide smile as blood splattered on the ground in quiet little spurts. Cherry remained quiet, saving me the effort of covering her mouth. I stepped to the side as she staggered backwards and looked at my face, horrified. Her quivering hands slowly raising to her throat where a slit now was, she felt the large cut on her throat where blood was now pouring out onto her sweater. She looked down as if she were trying to inspect it and her mouth was trembling as if she were going to cry, yet no tears were appearing. She was mouthing words with whispers only coming out since she could no longer speak.

_It's useless to struggle... Join me Cherry... and die..._

Her look of horror twisted into one of terror and she fell backward and scrambled, attempting to regain her composure and get onto her feet again. I slowly raised my foot and gently pressed it onto her stomach, I smiled gently at her and gave her a kind look.

_Don't be afraid of me Cherry... I'll be gentle with you..._

I violently pushed her back to the ground with my foot and she silently screamed- unable to make noise anymore- which made her throat bleed more and she cupped her hands around her neck. I got down on my knees and leaned over her and cupped my hands over hers and choked her with her own hands. If you looked at me now, you might notice something about me. I'm no longer myself anymore. I'm a beast who merely resembles my former self. my eyes seem as if they are glossed over like a porcelain doll's are and my mouth widens across my face in a permanent smile.

_What's wrong Cherry? You should be happy! You're becoming clean! Like me!_

Cherry slowly started to cease moving and her eyes rolled back in her head. Blood soon pooled around her body and I took my knife out of my pocket again.

_Cherry... your chest is still moving...are you still alive?_

Cherry's chest slowly rises and falls, giving away the fact that she is still alive... barely.

_Here...let me fix that...you must be cleaned..._

I raise my knife in the air, ready to strike and Cherry's eyes open slightly. I laugh uncontrollably while I plunge the knife into her stomach and repeat doing so 37 times until her eyes fog up and she is confirmed to be dead. My knife remains in her stomach and lingering giggles escape my mouth and I start to realize what I have done. My smile starts to fade away and I look up and see Cherry's dead eyes staring at me. I jump off of her and look at my hands covered in blood.

It clicks in my brain.

I murdered Cherry.

I laugh at first and then my laugh turns into a cry and then into a silent whimper as I think about my actions. I grap my knife and start running. I stop at the street. A black car is parked in front of the house. I panic till the doctor steps out.

" Oh dear... You got yourself into a little mess?"

" How do you know I was here!"

" I was following you to make sure you didn't mess up before the presentation! Now let's get clean up!"

" W-what about Cherry?"

" Leave that to me!" He smiled, " Nobody will know you have been here after I am done!"

_But I will..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! For those who didn't read last chapter because it was murder, Pony murdered Cherry. Dr. Marly said he would cover it up! This chapter you will learn how :3 ALSO I REALLY LIKE WHEN YOU TELL ME HOW I CAN GET BETTER SO MALE SURE YOU DO THAT! Cute chapter ahead! Much lighter than past chapters because of the lovely Sodapop Curtis!**

* * *

_"This just in on Tusla News, a killing spree has attacked the Roselake community!-"_

I stopped walking and looked at the Tv. I was the first awake in the house, besides Soda, so someone must of left it on last night. Soda hadn't come out of our room yet. When I heard the door click open I went to kitchen to drink some chocolate milk. Shakily, I poured it into a glass while still listening to the news.

_"-The killer is unknown sadly. He or she killed about twenty innocent families! Police checked surveillance cameras, only to find the lens had been blurred out with petroleum jelly. How or when this happen is unknown. Authorities advise everyone to lock all doors and not to walk at night. Especially If your in a high risk area as shown on this map..."_

I couldn't listen anymore. Dropping the glass, I ran to the bathroom and vomited. Dr. Marly said he would take care of my murder, but did he really have to fix it this way?

" Pony?" I heard Soda ask behind me. He touched my shoulder and I cringed.

_"-If you did this we ask that you turn yourself in or face death."_

" H-hey Soda!" I tried to smile.

" Are you sick?" Soda felt my forehead," You feel warm! You must have a fever!"

"-_I__ts sick how someone could take so many innocent life's. Tune in at six for an update!"_

" I'm fine-"

" No your not! Let Doctor Sodapop nurse you back to health!" Soda smiled and led me to our room.

" Really? Doctor Soda?"

" Yep! Now lay back down and I will go get you some medicine!" Soda tucked me in when I laid down like I was some little kid. It annoyed me yet I didn't say anything.

" I don't want that medicine because I am not-

" Sick? Ponyboy, I found you in the bathroom puking your guts out in the bathroom!"

" Because I'm a murderer..." I mumbled. Soda was staring at me odd. I wish he would stop. When I tried to hide under the covers Sodapop pulls them down.

" Pony your not a murderer!" He looks me in the eye. I had to look away.

" Yes... I am. I killed you. I killed Cherry. I killed everyone."

" Trust me Pony! You didn't! I am still here and alive! Cherry's death was apart of a mass murder! You were sleeping all night next too me. There is no way you could of killed all of those families and come back home before anyone woke up." Soda forced me to look at him," You didn't kill no one okay?" I really wanted to believe him. Maybe if I pretend that I didn't I will forget.

" Okay Soda..." I sighed. Soda smiled and akwardly patted my shoulder.

" Let me go get you the medicine and some water!" Soda ran out and after some noises in the kitchen, He returned. I sat up took the medicine he gave me. It tasted horrible, but I ignored the urge to throw it up.

" Guess what?" Sodapop asked me as he took my cup and set it somewhere.

" What?"

" I got the day off! I can spend all day with you!"

" You don't have too..."

" But I want too!"

* * *

**So how was it? Tell me in a review please! I love hearing what you have to say! If it is a long suggestion feel free to pm or just review! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING UNICORNS FOR REVEWERS AND COOKIES FOR ALL READERS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for the update... I've been really lazy. So enough with my dumb excuses! Here is the next chapter! Warning, Its actually kinda sad... I cried writing it... I AM A BIG BABY!**

* * *

Soda won't let me leave my bed. He thinks I am too sick. Maybe I am. Either the medicine is making me sick or being a murderer is. I can't sleep or the murders will happen again in my dreams. But it is even worse, I kill everyone. Soda can't comfort me anymore. I'll freak if he even touches me. That wakes up Darry though. I can tell he isn't happy about about being woken up but he doesn't say anything. In fact... He looks like he is pitying me. I hate it. I don't deserve it. I can hear them talking about me the night before I have to go to that doctor's conference. They talk about me not going. I can only hope that they convince the doctor to let me stay home. But I know this is not going to happen. Dr. Marly gets what he wants and your life is hell if he doesn't. I don't want my brothers to get hurt by him. I hear someone drive into our driveway. The car can't be one of the gang's because it is too quiet. It must be the doctor.

" Ponyboy come out here please!" I hear Sodapop yell. I'd rather stay in bed now. I know I can't though. As I get my head spins. Each step I take makes it worse. I barely get out my door before I drop. My brother rush around me. I barely notice that Darry picks me up. I want to tell him to let me go but I have no energy. The doorbell rings.

" Don't answer it... Make him go away." I foolishly say. I know they have to open it.

" Sorry little buddy we have to open it. Soda go open the door." Darry sighs. I see Soda out of the corner of my eye head towards the door. They can't just let the monster take me away! Darry tries to lay me on the couch but I won't let go of him.

" Please... Stay?" I ask and mentally curse at how weak I sound. Darry gives a sad smile and doesn't let me go but sits down.

" Fine." I feel bad because he sounds like he is about to cry. This is all my fault. I want to cry yet I can't. I don't deserve to be sad. The deal was I stay with my brothers for the weekend and then I go to the doctor meeting. Even though I never wanted to come here... Why is it so hard to go?

" Hi I believe its time to take Ponyboy with me?" I hear the doctor say in a overly nice voice. Anger swells in me again. I just want to... Never mind.

" I'm afraid he is sick..." I look at Soda and see he is trying to close the door," Maybe you can come back when he is feeling better?"**  
**

" I'm afraid not." The Doctor pushes the door open," Come on Ponyboy! Its time to go!"

" Sodapop said he shouldn't go and I agree with him. He hasn't gotten any better since the last time we saw him. We won't let you take him with you."

" That's no good..." Dr. Marly smiled and pulled this weird remote out.

" W-what's that!" Sodapop asks. Dr. Marly simply laughs.

" This? I just gotta press this button to blow up this place!" He starts laughing even harder, " So choose! Your life's or Ponyboy? I promise I'll bring him back!" I knew that was a lie. I shakily stood up.

" I'll... G-go!" Somebody pulls me back though.

" No Pony!" Soda cries.

" Tick tock!" Dr. Marly impatiently taps his foot. When nobody moves Dr. Marly grins. He looks like he is about to press the button but punches Sodapop in the face. Using this as a distraction he pulls me away. I try to fight back but I still have no strength. He pushes me into a different car this time. He throws me in the back of a black van. It's pitch black when the doctor closes the doors. It is rather damp back here. I feel around for a flashlight. I find one by what I hope is ropes. I turn it on and point it at the floor to see what was wet. I gagged,

_It was blood..._

* * *

**Okay yay... next chapter will be the last... Unless you want a sequel. I am planning to update ALL of my stories on July 22 ( S.E. Hinton and Ponyboy's birthday!) Review please with suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7 The Last Chapter

**Okay there will be a sequel I promise! I want to thank all of the readers for this story! I'll post the reviewers of this story at the bottom of the page! This chapter explains more of the story! Yay... It's a long chapter!**

* * *

I panicked when I saw the floor. It was the blood innocent people that were killed just because I made a mistake. I shut the flash light off so I didn't have to look at it anymore. The van came to a loud screech and to doors swung open. Two of the nurses I had seen at the mental hospital grabbed me and followed Dr. Marly.

" I don't expect much from you Ponyboy. Just say how happy you are."

" I won't lie for you!" I hissed in pain when a nurse tightened her grip in me. It caused her long fake nails to did into my skin. She only smirked when she realized what happened and tightened her grip even more.

" Really I wasn't prepared for this!" The doctor said sarcastically. He opened the back doors of the mental hospital.

" What are you going to do?" I asked.

" Do you remember the little girl who hung herself?"

" Yea I do! I know you killed her with the medicine that is killing me. Ellie was going home soon and you killed her to see if you could make money! Your a monster"

" Good you already know the truth! So I don't have to tell you part of the story!"

" Only part?" I asked, very confused. What else did they do to her? I still remember her perfectly. She was a small brunette with big deep blue eye like the sea. Her father left when she was three. Her mother barely take care of her. Ellie was sweet and only wanted to be loved. She developed Anorexia because people began to call her a fat whore. Her mother sent her here when she found Ellie puking up her food. I felt really bad for Ellie. Her life must have been way harder than mine.

" You see we gave her the chance that you got. But she refused and I doubled the dose, killing her."

" I don't care if you kill me!" I screamed. I was starting to get angry and the nurses could tell. I felt blood run down my arm from one of the nurses nails.

" I knew you would say that but what about your roommate? Isn't his name Kyle?"

" Don't you dare do anything to him!" Even though Kyle was weird, He still was a nice guy. He was way older than me, 25 years old. He checked himself in to this mental hospital surprisingly. He had jet black hair and stormy grey eyes. He also was very tall. I remembered he told me once he played basketball in high school. He got a scholarship for college but refused when his girlfriend convinced him to move in with her. It was just a trick though. She was cheating on him with another man. The man wanted to kill Kyle, and he nearly did. Luckily for Kyle, his Dad came just in time to drop off his things. Kyle wasn't just messed up physically, it was also mentally. He now walked with a slight limp and can't see out of one eye. But mentally he couldn't trust anyone. He'd freak out whenever someone new came up to him. I heard him late at night talking to himself. At first I thought he was sleeping till I saw he was fully sitting up, holding his head with his hands. I knew his life had been way harder than mine.

" Well he might accidentally escape and never be found again!" The doctor laughed. He led the nurses to some room that I recognized to be the shower.

" Dorothea Dix would shame us!" One nurse giggled.

" Who cares what a old lady thinks? She is already dead!" The other nurse with the nails groaned.

" Who is that?" I asked as they shoved me into the shower. One grabbed a hose and I gulped at what was going to happen next.

" I thought you were a smart kid!" Dr. Marly spat," Guess you didn't listen in class. She was a civil war nurse who started the first generation of mental asylums!"

" I kind of admire her. Take off your clothes kid unless you want those wet." The nurse who had the hose said. I took off most of my clothes but left on my underwear. I didn't like being naked in front of anyone, not even around my brothers.

" Why do you admire her?" Dr. Marly asked.

" Because without her we may not be having this fun!" she laughed and turned the hose on. The water was as cold as ice when it hit me. By the time they were done I felt like a human popsicle.

" Come on Ponyboy," Dr. Marly threw a towel at me, " After you get dressed we have to leave to the place we are meeting the doctors." A new nurse brought in some clothes. They were soc clothes and I despised them. I still put them on. Dr. Marly led me to the car he took me to my brothers in. It seemed cleaner this time. But as I got into the backseat I realized it was still uncomfortable. The car ride wasn't that long. It took about an hour to get to Oklahoma City. It reminded me of Tulsa but way bigger. We stopped at this tall building surrounded by trees. When I stepped in I realized how nervous I was. I still was kinda dizzy but it wasn't as bad as this morning. The doctor talked to the receptionist for a second and she told him to go to the top floor to room 507. We stepped into the elevator. I got even more nervous because nobody was in it but me and Dr. Marly.

" Ponyboy you better do what I told you to okay?" Dr. Marly pinned me to the an elevator wall," Or all you love will be... exterminated alright?" I wasn't able to talk out of fear so I just nodded. He let go of me when the door opened on the fifth floor. We walked into room 509 and I was happy to see that there was other patients, not just doctors. The doctor and I sat down the seats that had our name on it.

" Dr. Marly!" An old man shook the doctor's hand," So nice to see you and this Ponyboy?"

" Yes it is!" the doctor grinned," Funny name isn't it?"

" It sure is!" The old man turned to me," Hi Ponyboy! My name is Dr. Del Zotto!"

" Hi..." I shyly mumbled.

" Not much of a talker eh? How old are you?"

" 14 years old." Dr. Del Zotto frowned at this.

" Dr. Marly isn't it sad when a young kid loses his mind?"

" It sure is... That's why I am trying to help him. I don't want him to end up like his best friend Ellie..."

My best friend? We only hung out because everyone was older than us. I wouldn't call her my best friend.

" Well why don't you start off the meeting! I heard you found a cure for depression!"

" Sure did!" Dr. Marly stood up and walked to the front of the room," Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please?"

Every one went silent. I expected this to be like school were the speaker had to ask multiple times for everyone to get quiet.

" Dr. Del Zotto has asked me to start and I am very happy to do so! As you all know teen depression is a growing problem. Some symptoms are difficulty concentrating and making decisions. Some may have Excessive or inappropriate guilt. They might withdraw themselves from there friends. Teens might find themselves sleeping during the day and stay up all night. Sadness, anxiety, or a feeling of being hopeless is common. Its not a great experience for the teen and those around him or her. That's why I created a drug that stimulates the part of brain that controls emotions. The drug tricks the brain to thinking it is happy-"

" Does it have any negative effects on the brain?" A female doctor stood up. I wanted to scream out yes but I didn't have the courage to.

" None showed up in my patient Ponyboy Curtis. He has made a significant improvement-"

" No I haven't!" I finally yelled," Dr. Marly is lying!" I knew everyone was staring at me but I didn't care anymore.

" What are you talking about?"

" Did he have his medicine today?"

" He is obviously crazy."

" Even ask my brothers! The only reason I came was because he threatened to hurt them!" This was my only chance to make things right. Either I get some guts or be responsible for hundreds of deaths.

" Is this true Dr. Marly?"

" I can't believe it!"

" He must be lying."

" The drug is like poison! Every time I have to take it I always get sick. In fact it makes me feel worse not better!" I had to make them all believe.

" Why weren't we informed of this ?"

" Get off the stage!"

" I will not give the medicine to any off my patients!"

" He even killed a girl just because she refused to lie for him." I found more courage as they began to believe me. Maybe I had a chance!

" Are you talking about Ellie?"

" Somebody call the cops on Dr. Marly!"

" Look he is running away!"

I ran out the door after the doctor. I was growing tired quickly but I ignored it. The other doctors followed behind us. Dr. Marly stopped up on the roof.

" Couldn't just let me be happy huh kid?" The doctor growled.

" No..." I realized I had no energy left and fell down. Well this didn't go as planned...

" What? Too tired?" Dr. Marly taunted.

" Stop right there Dr. Marly! We have called the cops! Surrender now and leave the poor boy alone!" I heard Dr. Del Zotto yelled behind me.

" Fine! I got caught and have to pay the price..." Was Dr. Marly really giving up that easily?

" But I don't think I want too-" the doctor was cut off by someone shooting him. Had the cops already got here? No that's too quick...

" Are you alright Ponyboy?" Dr. Del Zotto asked and I realized he had the gun," Think you can stand?"

" Y-yeah." i stuttered as I tried to get up. I looked at Dr. Marly and instantly regretted it. Blood was forming in a small pool around him.

" Good lets get you to a real hospital."

" No!" I shrieked. It will all just happen again!

" Ponyboy get back here!" Dr. Del Zotto tried to stop me. He was too late thought. I had already jumped and fell into what I hoped to be death.

* * *

**Did I just kill Ponyboy?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No. Don't worry! Send your guesses on how he survived! Winner gets personal story! the answer is in this chapter you just got to look for it! And the answer isn't someone stopped him sorry. And here are the reviewers for my this story!**

**Bloodyblackrosepetals (reviewed 4 times): Thank you for all your help and ideas! This would not be a good story without you! I probably would have never wrote it. I am happy I did with your support though! It was fun talking about it and seeing you liked it! my next story will be what you wanted in your first review! *hands four mint chocolate chip cookies to you***

**Pens (reviewed 1 time): Thanks for your support! *hands one mint chocolate chip cookie to you***

**Emma74 (reviewed 1 time): Thanks for calling my story a cool story! It really made me happy! *hands you one mint chocolate chip cookie***

**Lovelaughlive00 (reviewed 1 time): The last chapter was inspired by you review. I wanted to go into more detail of the girl since you said it was interesting! *hands you one mint chocolate chip cookie***

**imaginedragons4eva ( reviewed 4 times): First off I wanna say the I love the band Imagine Dragons! Thank you! I love Soda too much to have Ponyboy actually kill him. It was hard for me to even write the dream Pony had of killing him. Also high five for not liking Cherry too! And no you didn't sound like a baby to me when you wanted a sequel :) *hands you four mint chocolate chip cookies***

**Guest (reviewed 2 times): I am not sure if both of the times are from the same person but that doesn't matter! The sequel will introduce more characters! Thanks for reviewing! *hands guest 2 cookies***

**I hope you still review this chapter and when the sequel comes out I'll thank you! Also why did I give you reviewers mint chocolate chip cookies? Because that's the kind I made Ponyboy today! They are green and " Natures first green is gold". Also they have chocolate in them and who loves chocolate? Ponyboy!  
**


	8. Chapter 8 ACTUAL LAST CHAPTER GUYS

**Okay so guest wanted me to update this before posting da next part of insanity. It will be called sanity! Just so this isn't just an authors not I will write a tiny bit...**

* * *

Simple things can change a plan.

* * *

**LOL SO I LOST INSPIRATION HALFWAY THREW THAT SENTANCE. MY BRAIN TURNED OFF. ENJOY DA NEXT PART GUYS.**


End file.
